chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wrong Customer
The Wrong Customer An unexpected outlaw turns the catering company into his hideout, dragging Shnitzel and Truffles into a world of trouble. Plot This episode is directly connected with the events in "The Wrong Address." The two episodes begin and end in the exact same manner, though this episode branches off and shows Shnitzel and Truffles's endeavors instead of Mung Daal and Chowder's. As Mung and Chowder leave with the Roast Most, another car is seen driving down the street. The driver is an extremely nearsighted man who is being chased by several police cars but is completely unaware of it. He makes a turn and ends up driving up a wall, flying through the air and crashing through the chimney of the catering company. He mistakes Shnitzel for his wife, Truffles for a cat, and the lobby fountain for a shower. Truffles assumes he is the customer who has come to pick up the Roast Most. She instructs Shnitzel to look after him until Mung and Chowder get back. Then, the owl mistakes Shnitzel's apron for a towel leaving Shnitzel half naked. Meanwhile, the police, led by Sergeant Hoagie, have tracked the nearsighted man to the catering company. However, none of the police officers want to go in first. Meanwhile, the nearsighted man continues to cause trouble for Shnitzel but Truffles refuses to believe him. He mistakes the teapot for a phone as he lays the hot bottom part on his face, causing him to scream for a few seconds. The man then grabs a giant cheese shredder, pretends it's a lawn mower and shreds on Shnitzel's back. He tries to hold in all his painful shouting, but swallows it and blasts it out the other end, and sighs in relief. starts up a gigantic mixer, thinking it to be his dog. The mixer chases Shnitzel around the kitchen, as the cord ties the man to a pole. Truffles comes in and is furious at Shnitzel. While untying the man, Shnitzel sees the police who tell him that the man is extremely dangerous. Shnitzel tries to tell Truffles about this but she still refuses to believe him and accuses him of wanting to leave work early because he's lazy. This infuriates Shnitzel who decides to walk out but is confronted by a vision of Mung and Chowder mourning at Truffles gravestone. Shnitzel gives in and goes back, just as the man gets in his car and drives it all around the kitchen, completely destroying the building. The police see Truffles strangling Shnitzel and arrest her. Shnitzel notices the nearsighted man escaping, but decides not to get involved. Quotes "Sir, I've got kids." "And you?" "I've got parents." "How about you?" "Are you talking to me?" "Yeah." "What did you say?" "I said 'how about you?'" "I don't like your attitude." "Never mind." "That's what I thought." "Cleaning or no cleaning. You will watch him or I'll rip your-- oh hi owl." "Ok, that's disgusting." Trivia * This episode has Chowder's most minor role in the entirety of the show, primarily because it's meant as the "B-Side" to the previous episode (where he has a major role), since they're both set at the same period of time. ** Besides the introduction and the ending, his only other appearance in this episode was the graveyard scene, where he and Mung Dall mourn at Truffles' soon-to-be "death". Gallery vlcsnap-2013-08-31-20h08m00s25.png vlcsnap-2012-06-01-17h52m17s168.png Sergant Hogey.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-27-02h35m05s56.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-02h35m33s113.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-02h35m37s158.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-02h36m09s200.png You will watch him or I'll rip your--.jpg The customer took Shitzel's apron .jpg Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Season One Episodes